Renata Volturi
by cacap
Summary: Duas crianças em um final de tarde. Uma brincadeira e uma linda menininha decepcionada. Uma oferta de sorvete. Um vampiro. Um dom latente. O que acontece quando uma pessoa extremamente poderosa está na hora e no lugar errado? .:one-shot:.


A menina ria de uma bobagem qualquer que o menino falou. O menino ria por ter feito a menina rir. Brincavam de uma brincadeira que tinham acabado de inventar. Ele falava um lugar, ela uma letra. Tinham que falar o maior número possível de palavras com aquela letra naquele lugar. Quem parar primeiro perde.

- Sabão.

- Sal.

- Silicone.

- Silicone?

- Sim, para vedar as torneiras – o menino revirou os olhos. Porque será que ela não parava com as perguntas e pensava logo em uma palavra?

- Ah, então ta. Hum, deixa eu ver. Sacarose? Essa pode?

- Sim, pode. Sacarose tem no açúcar, muito boa essa. Eu nunca ia me lembrar – ele a olhou impressionado e ela corou. Ficou vermelha feito um pimentão. Durante toda a sua curta existência, nunca gostara de atenção.

- Obrigada.

- Ta, de nada. Salsa.

- Aham, ta. Deixa eu pesar? Só um segundo...

- Não demora, tem tempo sabia? 20 segundos. 1, 2, 3,..., 19, 20! Acabou.

- Ah. Tudo bem, eu não me lembro da mais nada mesmo.

Ela estava chateada, ele percebeu isso com facilidade.

- Que tal irmos comprar sorvete? Está muito quente.

- Aham, pode ser.

XxX

Eram apenas duas crianças, agora ele pode ver. Ficou espantado. Como uma criaturinha tão pequena carrega tamanho poder?

Ela era baixa, mesmo para uma criança com aquela idade. Devia estar próxima aos seus 10 anos de vida. Dela vinha uma aura poderosa. Ele nunca havia visto poder semelhante antes. Ele não pode identificar de imediato do que se tratava, mas ele logo percebeu que ela era uma defensora.

Ela caminhava rua abaixo carregando um sorvete ao lado de um menino, provavelmente mais velho que ela. Eles conversavam animadamente. Ela sorria das piadas sem graça dele. Entraram em uma ruela estreita sem poder imaginar o que aconteceria em seguida.

XxX

- Você ouviu esse barulho?

- Eu não escutei nada, por quê?

- Eu acho que ouvi o som de gatinhos. Vem dessa rua...

- Renata, volta aqui! Não é seguro entrar ai. Já ta tarde, vamos logo.

- São só gatinhos, Fernando. Venha aqui, veja que bonitinhos.

- Aham, são lindos. Vamos pegar eles?

- É claro, não vou deixá-los ai para morrer de fome, não é coisa linda?

Toda boba, a menina pegou um dos gatinhos de dentro de uma caixa, onde estavam tapados por um cobertor. Ela sentiu pena, não é a toa que estão tão agitados, ela pensava. Está muito quente e os coitadinhos assim, tapados!

O menino se aproxima para pega-los, e os fica admirando. São tão pequeninos, devem ser recém nascidos pelo tamanho. Ele não podia imaginar que aquela seria a ultima coisa que ele veria. Uma ninhada de gatinhos pretos.

XxX

Ela era exatamente o que Aro queria. Uma poderosa anomalia. Um poder latente. Isso é algo bem obvio para Eleazer.

Enquanto as duas crianças conversavam, ele logo agiu. Deixou que seu monstro interior o dominasse, matou o menino em questão de segundos e deixou a menina inconsciente. Bebeu todo o sangue do garoto. Ouve um breve momento de explosão de energia em seu corpo quando engoliu o puro sangue da criança. Era delicioso. Depois se livrou do corpo em um pequeno, porém fundo, lago.

Com a menina inconsciente, ele viajou rapidamente. Da pequena cidade do interior da Itália até Voltera, são questão de poucas horas.

XxX

A menina nem percebeu o que a atingiu. Só sentiu uma dor pulsante em sua cabeça, como se ela tivesse levado uma paulada. Sua visão escureceu. A última coisa que ela se lembra antes de ter desmaiado foi de ter ouvido um barulho semelhante ao quebrar de ossos.

XxX

Quando chegou e entregou a menina a Aro e deixou que este lesse sua mente, foi parabenizado por seu mestre. Ele havia feito muito para a guarda no momento em que a encontrou, o que o satisfez de mais ainda.

XxX

Ela era exatamente o que ele queria. Uma anomalia potente, não se sabe o quanto. Se desde humana já exalava esse poder, imagine quando for imortal?

Aro não se cabia de tanta felicidade. Eles iriam a esconder e cuidar da menina, quando ele achasse apropriado a transformaria. Mais uma importante aquisição para sua guarda.

XxX

Renata não pode dizer que tenha muitas lembranças felizes de seus tempos como humana. Não a partir do momento em que foi encontrada pelos Volturi. A partir de então tudo começou a dar errado.

Quando foi levado por Eleazer até Aro, ela não tinha certeza, mas acha que tinha 10 anos. Depois disso foi criada pelos Volturi até ter cerca de 20 anos, quando foi transformada. Ela não pode afirmar, mas ela tem a intuição que antes de Chelsea usar seu talento nela, ela sentia muito medo de todos aqueles estranhos que a cercavam. Depois ela pode quase sentir-se como se tivesse em casa. Quase.

A única coisa que realmente ela se lembra de quando ainda era feliz - no tempo em que tinha uma família e amigos - é de Fernando, porque ele é uma lembrança que ela quer manter. Ela não sabe quando se deu conta que eles deviam tê-lo matado, mas hoje tem certeza. O som que escutou antes de apagar naquela trágica noite, o que ela pensou ser parecido a de ossos se quebrando, realmente eram ossos. Era o som de quando o pescoço de seu inocente amigo foi quebrado. Foi o mais terrível som que já escutou. O som da morte dele e ao mesmo tempo o som de sua sentença.

Ele era seu melhor amigo, e hoje ela pensa que se tivessem vivido tempo suficiente um dia eles se casariam. Isso talvez seja o que mais faz falta a ela. A falta da perspectiva de um futuro. É algo que ela nunca mais terá a chance de sonhar. Ela esta morta, parada no tempo. Não pode ter filhos, envelhecer. Não pode ter uma casa, construir uma família, ver seus filhos crescerem e depois seus netos nascerem.

As poucas coisas que se lembra de quando humana é de ter dois irmãos mais velhos, Ricardo e Caprina. Ela sabe ter nascido na ilha de Capri, e ter se mudado para o continente quando seu pai abriu uma loja. Lá conheceu Fernando.

"Isso é sempre sobre Fernando, não?", ela pensou. Ela tem, e tem consciência disso, o mal habito de sonhar com um futuro que nunca terá. Um dos motivos por nunca ter se interessado por diversão - homens - ou por ter um companheiro com quem dividir a eternidade é isso. Sua alma gêmea a muito já partiu da Terra.

Um dos motivos de não ser igual aos outros Volturi talvez seja isso também. Ela não é tão má, tão sem coração. Nem que seja bem no fundo, ainda há um pouco de humanidade dentro de si. Os outros a acham fraca por ter um coração bom, por não ter se acostumado a matar.

Inúmeras vezes, Renata já pensou em largar os Volturi, mas logo Chelsea entra em ação. As únicas coisas quem ainda a impedem de verdadeiramente tentar sair dos Volturi são: 1) o talento de Chelsea e 2) se sair não terá um lugar para ficar.

Sua queimação já ultrapassou do limite seguro. É uma noite muito escura, com uma lua brilhante no céu. Em cima do telhado de uma loja qualquer ela observa a rua. Apesar da dor que isso trará, ela deixa seu monstro interior a dominar.

XxX

No meio das sombras uma fera se prepara para matar. Sorrateiramente ela aproxima-se, sem sua vitima perceber qualquer movimento. Com apenas um perfeito e discreto golpe, o homem já está morto. Ela não viu nem sentiu nada, em um segundo estava bebendo e no outro morto.

Seu sangue não era puro. Tinha um gosto de bebida alcoólica e doenças, mas a saciaria por um tempo. Seu corpo estava em modo de caça, agora ela era uma predadora que se sentia ameaçada. Nas suas costas ouve um barulho, como um gemido de choro. Depois de terminar com o homem, ela limpa a boca e vira-se. Em um canto, todo encolhido, há um pequeno menino chorando amedrontado. Com sua melhor performance de anjo ela diz "O que houve com você, pequenino? Porque choras?" "Vo-você matou aquele homem" "Eu? Eu não fiz nada de mal para ele. Só o estava ajudando a sair da vida miserável em que vivia. Eu sou boa" " Vo-você é boa?" "É claro que sou, por acaso tenho cara de ser má?", pergunta com um imenso sorriso. O menino a observa atentamente e gagueja devido ao choro "N-não, eu não acho que seja. Você é bonita demais para ser má, mas ainda estou com me-medo" "Mas você não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu sou boa, quer saber por quê? Vou matar você rapidamente", e com um sorriso dissimulado ela pula sobre o menino e o mata. Seu sangue puro sim a sacia completamente.

Depois que terminou, livrou-se dos corpos. Foi quando se deu conta do que tinha feito. Com o homem ela não se importava. Ele era só um bêbado, vagabundo, ladrão e explorado. Esse tipo de gente não faria falta ao mundo, mas o garoto sim. Assim como com Fernando, seu futuro foi arrancado de suas mãos sem aviso prévio. Agora seria mais uma família chorando por um filho que nunca retornaria. Enquanto ele afundava no rio, ela o observava. Ele era tão pequeno. Devia ter 8 anos. Acreditou nela tão fácil, tão ingênuo... Ficou imaginando o que teria se tornado se fosse crescer. Pela suas roupas ele não era dali, devia ser de uma boa família. Ele talvez ia se torna um médico, ou um advogado. Ela não sabia. Quem saberia?

"São com coisas como essas que temos que lidar quando somos monstros", murmurou ela. Com seus agora brilhantes olhos vermelhos e completamente saciada, repete-se uma cena que tantas vezes já aconteceu e continuará acontecendo. Um monstro satisfeito por um tempo dorme, enquanto uma menina que um dia amou e foi amada agora está despedaçada, tendo que lidar com sua sorte.

Seu último pensamente antes de passar pelos portões de Voltera foi "quando esse inferno irá acabar?". E como sempre, ela deseja ter alguém para salva-la, deseja um dia ter um motivo forte o suficiente para resistir a Chelsea assim com Eleazer resistiu. Ela deseja alguém para resgatar o que de melhor ela tem dentro dela, guardado nas profundezas do seu ser.


End file.
